The exorcism of Artemis Fowl
by Olynara Sedai
Summary: An ancient jar. A mental buzz. A string of grusome murders. Is Artemis behind them? And if so, will an exorcist from the elite Order Of Magdalene be able to help him before he destroys himself?
1. Prologue The jar

_**A very long Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, and since I live Down Under, I haven't read The Lost Colony. It's killing me slowly, but I'll buy it the second it comes out (I haven't read it YET, and I might have when I've written later chapters, so I'll keep you posted). Anyway, I invented the various devils and demons mentioned, mostly, but the ideas for them are from the anime/manga Chrono Crusade. The CC is also responsible for the Magdalene Order and it's various weapons, and many of the Brothers and Sisters. Sister Tabatha is my own invention, though. The fairies and Fowls are, obviously, from the brain of Eoin Colfer.**_

**The exorcism of Artemis Fowl**

**Prologue - The Jar**

"Are you sure, Artemis?" Asked Butler softly. "That thing looks evil." Artemis turned from his precarious position among the lasers. In gloved hands he held a strange carved stone jar, covered in ugly symbols.

"I know, Butler." He replied paciently. "But things that look evil can turn out very useful. One would think knowing me would make that point obvious." Butler hid a smile. Master Artemis was making more jokes lately, though occasionaly his humor was extremely cynical. But he didn't continue, as it was an unsafe activity in the middle of an occult wing in the british museum. Artemis carefully slipped the jar into a box he held. "Now back to Fowl Manor." He whispered, clutching the black box tightly. The fairies had given him a slight taste for the occult, and recent 'weird' deaths made him want to delve deeper.

---------------------------------

It was three days after the robbery, and Artemis was finally studying the jar. Since Butler was out, Juliet was touring, and his parents were in a spa for the next few weeks, no-one was in the house when he screamed.

If they were, they would have heard a blood curdling, banshe-like howl, followed by the terrified scream of Artemis himself. If they had been at the cameras, watching him, they would have seen something unexplainable, and horrifying. If they were in the room, however, the experiance would have been very different. As Artemis had been the only one, he was the only one in the room, the only one to feel it.

_A minute before..._

Artemis took up the small black box he had been keeping the artifact in, and lifted the lid. Within lay a truly hideous stone jar, carved with a disturbing, grimacing face, surronded by markings that glowed faintly beneath the harsh lamp light. He held it up, turning it in his gloved hands. But through the fabric he couldn't feel the markings, the texture properly. So, putting down the jar, he pulled off his gloves and delicately touched the markings, and felt a jolt of incredibal pain run through his arm. The stopper of the jar flew off the top, hitting him square between the eyes and sinking into his forehead, as a cross between a whirlwind of sand and a noxious gas poured from the top of the jar. Artemis, clutching his burning forehead, stared in terror at the forming spirit. It grinned in a half formed, gap toothed face, and screeched, before flying toward Artemis, who let out a terrified scream, as the creature flew directly into his mouth and within. Clutching his throat, Artemis choked on the creature, running into the bathroom and vomiting uncontrolably, before passing out on the floor.

"What a nightmare." Muttered Artemis as he woke in his chair, and rubbed his forehead, which was giving a twinge of pain, as was a slight sore throat. He shook his head and glanced at the stone jar. It was resting in the box, but it didn't have a stopper. "I don't think it ever did." He said softly, answering his own unvoiced question. He shrugged off the feeling of unease he felt. _It's nothing._ Said a voice in his head. _Nothing at all. Just a stupid human feeling._ Artemis nodded. "Stupid human feeling." He echoed eerily, standing. "I want some salt."

When Butler got back he found Artemis sitting at the piano, playing a melody he had never heard before, and the soft, tinkling sound was so macabre he never wanted to hear it again. "Artemis? How did that jar go?" Artemis looked up and nodded absently, his fingers never pausing over the keys.

"Alright. I haven't checked it fully yet, I've been busy. Perhaps tomorrow." Butler nodded. Though Artemis usually liked to consentrate on what he did, if he was acting absent it was alright, nothing critical.

"Artemis, could you stop playing that? It's scaring me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Butler. I'll stop." Said Artemis softly. "I'm tired, I will go to sleep. Do not bother with a meal." Butler nodded, staring at his employer's back as he walked from the room. Walked? The boy glided, each step barely leaving the ground, but moving fast.

----------------------------

Artemis woke with a red film across his vision. His hands felt sticky, and as he got up he realised his face was covered in whatever was gluing his eyes half shut. Walking to his joining bathroom, he tried to wash off whatever was on his hands, but his eyes were so fuzzy he couldn't see what it was. Washing his face he got a thin view of red as if washed down the drain, but he ignored it. Pulling off his clothes, he took a relaxing shower, washing off more of something that he couldn't see from the water and steam. Next he went and changed into clean clothes, wondering absently where his other clothes had disappeared to. He noticed a pile in the corner but a little voice in his head told him to ignore it. The voice gave his a slight headache, right between the eyes, but he ignored the pain and obeyed the voice. It was probally nothing.

Going down stairs, he saw Butler watching the news. The man turned, surprised to see Artemis, somehow. "You're late." He commented, then added, when he saw Artemis didn't understand: "Look at the time, it's past midday. Sleeping in a new habit?" Artemis nodded, unsure what else to do.

"What's on the news?" He asked, looking at the stricken face of the reader, then listened.

_"This morning the body of a young man, aged 25, was found in a Dublin alleyway. Police are mystified to the form of murder, as the man's companions were nearby, but didn't hear a sound-"_ Artemis stopped listening, his mind buzzing. What had happened? And why did it feel familiar? And how could anything commit something so grusome? The pictures came up, and it was scary. But that little voice in his head told him to ignore it, and go have some salt, and some soy sauce, and he obeyed, though the rest of his mind fought it and continued thinking about the murder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There, chappie 1. Tell me what you think. The Order of Magdalene isn't involved yet, but they will be. Oh, and the salt and soysauce stuff is kind of a long story, but my excuse is salt equals purity, so demons love the stuff, as it is the only pure substance they can consume easily. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. The voice

_**Disclaimer: I own... The demons! Which is better than Artemis and the gang, or the Magadalene order, or... Oh, who am I kidding, when I'm a billionaire living off my original books, I'll come back to fanfic and be able to put up mini ideas that wouldn't fit in a book and write disclaimers that say 'oh wait, I DO own this stuff!' but till then, I don't own any of the good stuff. Not really.**_

**Chapter 1 The voice**

_"This is the fourth morning in which I am sorry to report the news, ladies and gentlemen, as another is found dead in Dublin streets. The police, baffled, have called in help from a special forces group in the United States, who will arrive shortly to aid in this disturbing series of murders. There are no clues in the identity of the killer, but all leads will help the police, and clues will be broadcasted to help catch the killer. In other news, an ancient urn was recently stolen from the British museum, and the police there too are mystified..."_ Artemis groaned as he walked past the televison. Butler was following the case avidly, but Artemis was waking with worse and worse headaches. And that morning he had woken feeling covered in something, but a little voice in his head had gotten him in the shower before he could figure out what it was, and he was getting frustrated. His mind was begging for intellectual activity, but all he ever seemed to do was turn the little jar over and over in his hands, and play those haunting melodies on the piano. Butler was avoiding the area with lame excuses, the music disturbing him.

But at that time, he was walking to the kitchen for a simple glass of water, maybe some caviar, as a snack. While his body animated his actions, his mind was moving faster than normal, back and forth, arguing. _What is this? This food? Salt! That's what we want!_ No, that's what you want. I can't live on salt. _WE can! You will take the food I tell you, you will go back, and play that music maker._ I am sick and tired of that piano. At least let me play my music, the classics, create a lost symphony. _Lost! Do you know what it is like to be lost? Trapped in a stone for a thousand years? Do you!_ This is my body and your troubles mean nothing to me. Leave my mind. Leave it! _NO! NEVER!_ Artemis realised he had been pacing, but gritted his teeth against the pain that little voice caused to show it's displeasure. This had happened before, but it was getting stronger. Butler, watching from the doorway, stared at his ward, who had been pacing, muttering under his breath, then stiffening in obvious pain. What was happening to him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where am I? _Do not concern yourself. You are asleep._ The voice was a lulling drone, soft and gentle for once. _You are asleep._ But I'm moving. Where am I? _You are simply turning in slumber. Sleep deeper. _W-what's that? Artemis's mind-voice was a childish whimper compared to the other's and the sleep putting him deeper into the childish state. What is it? _It is nothing. Sleep. Sleeeep._ Wait. Who's that? Is that someone we know? Someone I know? _It is a dream figure. Go to sleep._ Is he alright? W-what's wrong with him? Is he making a sound? I can't quite hear him... _Nothing. He is nothing. Sleep. Sleep._ Who is he! Begged the mind-voice. _SLEEP!_ Shouted the other.

The argument woke Artemis, and he looked at himself. For the first time in a week, he fought the voice, and looked at himself. Was that blood? He held up his hands, they were covered in something red, something that stuck his fingers together.

"What, no, please don't be blood." Whispered Artemis, staring at his hands. A sharp pain coursed through his brain, right between the eyes, but he ignored it, walked to his bathroom mirror.

And gasped.

His face was covered in blood, not a drop of it his own, the only thing he recognised were wide blue eyes, scared in a face stained with red. "What happened?" He whispered. _You dream._ Replied a voice. _Go, go to the water, wash away the dream. It is nothing real, nothing to think about._ The part of Artemis's brain that was still in control knew it was smarter to obey, and hid in the labyrinth of Artemisian intelligence, plotting within itself, only revealing when it obeyed. He was losing his grip on his own brain, but he wouldn't let it go without a fight, and a battle with Artemis Fowl was decepetion and subterfuge. So he had a shower, and dressed, ignoring the pile of what he knew were blood splattered clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sister Kate bent over the body, shaking her head sadly. It was grusome, there was no denying that, but it had been a long time since something like that had happened. Newer technolgy meant that a demon's aura could be sensed, and though it was no longer present, the stench of evil was thick in the air. She turned back to the police, who both looked slightly sceptical when the woman had stated a demon was doing it. She ignored them, turning to Ewan Remington. "We will need to speak to the other sisters." She said quietly, while he nodded. "Ever since those British archeolgists dug up those urns, things have been getting worse. Now, that the most powerful urn has been stolen, possibly opened, the other demons are coming out to play." She pursed her lips. "Have you seen something like this before?" His humourless smile made her realise the stupidity of the question. Remington was a fallen angel, who stayed with the order merely to document the world's progress with demons. After an... incident... involving apostles, a saint, devils: the higher level of demons, and the attempted over turning of heaven, he had renounced God for it's inability to help, other than sending a young girl marks of God, showing she was chosen.

"Yes, it was in the 1920s, when devils and demons became extremely common. I don't understand why it's happening now." He seemed unperterbable, but again, after what he must have seen... "We will study more when we get back to our _headquaters_." A joke, of sorts, the police had given them a building that was obviously bugged, so they had been speaking carefully in rooms the tech boys hadn't yet unplugged.

Taking one of the cars, the two in-training sisters and three members of the militia who had accompanied them in another, they drove back to the building, going straight to one of the debugged rooms where the Elder, the maker of most of their weapons, was currently working on fixing a magic detector. Recent advances had made them notice that traces of magical aura could be found in unexpected areas, some of it dark energy, some light, and some of it pure, untainted magic. To make it simple, they were divided as 'Evil' 'Angelic' and 'Fairy'. Fairy just seemed the right word. In stories some were good, and some were bad, and some were neutral.

"Ah, Sister, Father, and ladies." Crackled the Elder, nodding to Sister Kate, Remington, and the three members of the militia in turn. The militia ladies all glared at him. The Elder was a pervert, which explained the black eye he was currently sporting, but as the girls could handle themselves, and she had no proof, so Kate ignored it. "I've almost got it working, but it might crackle, misjudge magic types and such, for a few days." Kate nodded.

"Thank you, Elder. We'll be needing it soon. I have a feeling a few lower level demons will try to get the jar back. I'm sorry for the poor soul who took it. He might not survive seeing legion demons after their prize, and the devil itself may have already killed him, taken over his body-"

"Or possesed him." Broke in Remington.

"Good call, Father." Nodded the Elder. "The man or woman who took the jar may not even have touched it yet. There is no sure thing that the devil has escaped."

"We've been through this. I'm not a father." Ewan Remington didn't enjoy being called Father. It brought back memories. He didn't even look much like a father, with ragged spikes of blonde hair randomly reaching his neck, omnipresent five o'clock shadow, and a rough, though clean, white button up shirt over black jeans. Yet to his eternal annoyance, he seemed to exude the aura of a holy father, his quiet, even voice calling attention and calming people.

"Anyway." Cut in Sister Kate. "We need to find it soon. The murders are getting worse. And though I only guess, the creature feeds on souls, not blood or flesh. And the more it eats, the more powerful it will become, that we all know too well." Everyone in the room nodded, and she gestured for the militia girls to come forward. "Now Elder, these girls are going out to try to find it in the lower part of the city. The need to be outfitted."

"It will be my pleasure." He grinned. "Girls, this way please, ouch!" One girl, with platinum blonde hair, had punched him in the face. Kate nodded her assent when the girl glanced worriedly at her. But she bit her lip as she left the room. One demon was dangerous. This would be many, trying to free a devil, who would no doubt try to free more. They had to fix it as soon as possible.

And god help the poor soul who got in his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter two done. Sorry, these are kind of introduction chapters, short and to the point. It'll start getting more develped soon, I promise. Please review, it gives me confidence; story ideas and concrit are welcomed. I have a vague story outline, and I know what happens, but not exactly the when, so characters will come in at whatever time I think, but for now I'm not sure. Thanks, and again, REVIEW!**_


End file.
